Believing In Me
by LoisLane1006
Summary: When all hope is lost, Hank has faith in Theresa.


Believing In Me  
By: Theresa Bennett  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I don't own the characters. I do not own Galen Gering or Ryan McPartlin (but, I wish I did). I do not own Lindsay Korman. I also, do not own Theresa, Luis, Pilar, Julian, Ethan, Ivy or Hank or any other character on the NBC daytime soap 'Passions'. The character Daniel Dunn (Danny) belongs to me. Also, Theresa's middle name is not fact. I just picked one that sounded good.  
  
Summary: When Ivy pushed herself down the stairs, everyone blamed Theresa. I believe Hank would have stood by Theresa no matter what (if he was granted more airtime). This is also where Theresa begins to realize that perhaps Ethan isn't her soul mate after all, but, that someone she's known her entire life could be.  
  
Author's Note: I know a great deal of people are TheRox fans, but, I think Fox is just too much of a player and is a confirmed bachelor. Plus, how bizarre and creepy would it be if they got married? Theresa would have to explain to her son that his stepfather was also his half-brother. EEWW! As for those TherEthan fans, I used to be one, too. Then, Ethan proposed to Gwen IN FRONT OF THERESA! How low can a guy get?  
  
I mean, come on, what, like 5 minutes before that he was set to propose to Theresa and then he found out Gwen was expecting his baby and proposed to her? LOSER!!! He does NOT deserve Theresa. Ethan proposing to Gwen, in front of Theresa, was the last straw. If you ask me, Ethan has worn out his welcome in Harmony. As for Hank, now there's a hottie! He's selfless and considerate, witty and compassionate, courageous and sweet and did I mention HOT? He's a real gentleman. Come on, isn't he the kind of guy every girl dreams of marrying? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't believe this is happening! I didn't shove Ivy down the Bennett staircase. Ethan just yelled at me. He and Fox both assume I'm at fault. I can't believe this! I just know Ivy is going to discover a way to get me arrested. She already threw herself down the stairs just to frame me!  
  
Hank- I heard the news.  
  
Theresa- Yeah. Thank goodness they were able to revive Ivy.  
  
Hank- Still, attempted murder is a crime, Theresa.  
  
Theresa- Hank, I didn't do it!! I didn't push Ivy down the stairs!  
  
Hank- You didn't?  
  
Theresa- No! Ivy set me up. She intended for me to take the blame!  
  
Hank- Calm down. I believe you.  
  
Theresa- You do?  
  
Hank- Yes.  
  
When Hank said he believed me I felt so relieved. Hank has always had faith in me and it delighted me to know that he still did. But, Hank believing me wasn't enough. Hank couldn't keep me out of prison. I can't believe Sam thinks I'm guilty! The Bennett's have known me my whole life, yet, Sam believes Ivy over me! That really hurts.  
  
Ethan- I couldn't help but overhear. How can you believe what Theresa says? She's a manipulative liar!  
  
Hank- There is NO need for name-calling, Ethan. Theresa is a kind-hearted, thoughtful person. I've known her all her life. She's telling the truth.  
  
WOW! Hank defended my honor. He's an amazing man. As for Fox, I anticipated that he would step forward and stand up for me. I guess we're not "kindred spirits" after all. And Ethan, well, I cannot believe I ever thought I loved him. He's not my soul mate. The way Ethan is treating me is appalling! To think I named my son after him.  
  
Ethan- You are wrong! She did this. She tried to murder my mother.  
  
Hank- I'll never believe that.  
  
Theresa- Hank, thank you.for believing in me.  
  
Hank- You're welcome.  
  
Sam- Theresa...I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you.  
  
Theresa- What?  
  
Sam- Ivy claims you pushed her.  
  
Theresa- But.but.  
  
Sam- I'm sorry.  
  
Hank- Sam, you're making a mistake.  
  
Sam- I'm doing my job.  
  
Theresa- Hank.??  
  
Hank- Don't worry. I'll find you a first-rate lawyer. Everything is going to be all right.  
  
If anyone else had told me that I wouldn't have believed them. But, Hank isn't like anyone else. He honors his promises. I knew he would take care of me. Then, my thoughts drifted to my son.  
  
Theresa- Will you do me a favor?  
  
Hank- Anything.  
  
Theresa- Pick up Little Ethan from the mansion and bring him to my mother.  
  
Hank- Okay.  
  
Theresa- Also...could you have my lawyer draw up divorce papers?  
  
Hank- Theresa, being Mrs. Julian Crane could actually benefit your case.  
  
Theresa- I understand that. But, it's not who I am.  
  
Hank brought up an excellent point. But, I can't pretend to be someone I'm not. Okay, so legally I am Mrs. Crane but, on the inside I am, and always will be, Theresa Isabella Lopez-Fitzgerald. Hank's been so wonderful to me.perhaps when this is all over.we can go to dinner.  
  
Hank- I'll take care of it.  
  
Theresa- Thank you.  
  
Sam- Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane.You have the right to remain silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later...At Harmony Police Headquarters...  
  
Sergeant- Mrs. Crane, please enter the interrogation room.  
  
Theresa- No. Not until my lawyer arrives.  
  
Hank- Theresa!  
  
Theresa- Hank.  
  
When Hank showed up at the station, I knew everything would be all right. Hank has a way of making people feel at ease. I wasn't worried about my case anymore. At the moment, I'm beginning to think that there might be something between us. I am developing intense feelings for Hank.  
  
Hank- I'd like you to meet Daniel Dunn, the best defense attorney in the state. Danny went to high school with Luis and me.  
  
Daniel- Hello, Mrs. Crane.  
  
Theresa- Please Mr. Dunn, call me Theresa.  
  
Daniel- Then you must call me Danny.  
  
Theresa- Fair enough. Hank says you can help me.  
  
Danny- I've reviewed your case and I think I can prove that you are innocent.  
  
Theresa- Thank you! Thank you so much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 months later at the trial...  
  
(Author's Note: Trial's take FOREVER so I'm skipping to the end.)  
  
Jury Foreman- We find Mrs. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane not guilty of the charge of attempted murder.  
  
(Theresa heaved a sigh of relief.)  
  
Judge- Mrs. Crane, you're free to go. Your divorce hearing will convene tomorrow at 9 am.  
  
Theresa- Thank you, Your Honor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Following Morning at 9.  
  
Judge- Mrs. Crane, could you begin by informing us of your demands from this divorce.  
  
Theresa- Absolutely. After a great deal of consideration, I have concluded that I would like only 3 things from this divorce: First, full custody of mine and Julian's son. Second, I want Julian to sign over ALL parental rights and claims to my son. Finally, I'd like to maintain ownership of the house I had built for my mother.  
  
Judge- Mrs. Crane, do you comprehend that if I sanction your demands you are consenting to renounce and repudiate all claims to the Crane name, empire and fortune?  
  
Oh, I understood all right. All that mattered was Little Ethan. I wanted full custody of my son.  
  
Theresa-Yes, Your Honor.  
  
Judge- Mr. Crane, will you correspond to your wife's demands?  
  
Julian- Certainly, as long as she realizes she won't get a dime from the Cranes.  
  
Ugh! What a jerk! All he cares about is his billions. He doesn't care about his own son. He makes me sick.  
  
Judge- Then, I hereby bestow upon Mrs. Crane her demands. Your divorce will be finalized in 24 hours. (I know, I know, but, they're Crane's they pushed the divorce through.)  
  
Theresa- Thank you, Your Honor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 24 Hours Later...  
  
(Theresa is at her new home, her mother's, and is tremendously cheerful.)  
  
Theresa- Mama, Luis... I'm divorced.  
  
Mama- Congratulations, Mija.  
  
Luis- Yes, Theresa. Congratulations!  
  
Theresa- Thanks.  
  
Luis- It's a good thing, too. I always told you the Crane's were trouble, sis.  
  
Theresa- And I believed you. That is, until we met Sheridan.  
  
Ding-Dong!  
  
Theresa- I'll get it!!! Hank, Hi! Guess what? I'm divorced!!  
  
Hank- I know. Congratulations, Resa. I...uh...I...came by to ask you if you would care to join me for dinner tonight. You know, a celebratory dinner.  
  
Theresa- I'd love to.  
  
He's nervous. That's SO cute!!! Never thought you'd see this day? Me neither. I am finally moving on with my life. Ethan Winthrop was my past.and maybe.just maybe.Hank Bennett is my future.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
